


World Goes Round

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [111]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: At first, Gene hadn't been too fond of the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #351 – Repeat
> 
> 2 of 3 in a set, follows after [Way it Goes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9628478).

At first, Gene hated the idea. Sam played it crazy with Crane, and that'd been a bloody close call; he wouldn't let Sam run wild and risk everything, and just to prove a point. Only Sam (and Annie) had known it was more than Sam playing, and this wouldn't be a repeat of all those same mistakes.

Sam wasn't risking anything. It was one more strength of his, not a weakness. Gene had manipulated him into investigating the rest of the team after Billy Kemble's cell-death, and hadn't batted a lash.

Of course, only Sam would put it like _that_.


End file.
